


Kiss the Boys

by Konekorain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Graphic Violence, Language, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Takes Place After S1E8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Len gets stranded in a small town in Iowa, he becomes the latest target of the resident serial killer.  Will the group get to him before he gets himself murdered?  Will Mick be able to help him heal?  Inspired by the book and movie 'Kiss the Girls'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should be working on my other story, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

During Kronos' attack, Gideon had been damaged. The _Waverider_ set down in some random time and place. Kronos was on the bridge when Len came out of hiding to attack from behind. As if he knew Len was coming, Kronos spun around, grabbing his cold gun and hitting the hatch button, flinging Len off the ship. Hurrying to the captain's chair, Kronos and the _Waverider_ took off.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Sara, Ray, and Kendra stood in shock for a few moments after the _Waverider_ took off without them.

“Why would they leave us?” Ray asked, panic setting in.

“Something must have happened.” Kendra responded. They stood for another few moments before Sara spoke up.

“We should take a look around. See if we can't figure out where they went.” The three began looking around the area, trudging through the crystalline, white snow. After a while of walking and searching, they finally came across something that certainly didn't fit in. It was a time ship. Not just _any_ time ship, either.

“Kronos.” Ray said, disbelieving.

“Let's go take a look.” Sara said, already heading toward the hatch. She felt around for a button, latch, anything when she found a lever. Pulling it, she stood back as the door opened. As soon as the hatch was open, a yelling came from somewhere in the ship.

“Hey, bitch! Get in here and face me like a man!” came the gravelly tone.

“I know that voice.” Sara said, taking off into the ship. Ray and Kendra hurried after her.

“Wait!” Kendra called. “We don't know what we're dealing...with.” she finished lamely as they came to the brig. Locked inside was none other than Mick Rory.

“I thought you were...” Ray trailed off. Mick snorted, just as surprised to see them as they were him.

“Oh, c'mon haircut. Snart wouldn't kill me.” he said. “Now, get me outta here.” The three of them began searching for a way to shut down the forcefield. It was Kendra who finally found it, a button on the opposite wall, though she was hesitant to let Mick out. After the forcefield disengaged, everyone was tense, not knowing what the man in front of them would do. Stepping out of the tiny cell, Mick stood in front of Sara.

“What's going on? Where are the others?”

“They left.” she answered.

“What?”

“They left without us. We think they were being attacked by Kronos.” Ray responded.

“Snart?”

“He was on board.”

“Dammit!”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len looked around, dazed for a moment. It looked like he was in the middle of a city. Where and when, he had no idea. Stumbling over to a newspaper stand, he grabbed one, looking at the date. _August 2_ _nd_ _, 2010_. Okay, not _so_ bad, then. Now, where was he? _Ames, Iowa_. Hm, okay, wherever the hell _that_ was. The headline of the newspaper caught his attention.

 

_Squaw Creek Killer Strikes Again_

 

Looked like this town had a serial killer on the loose. That was a little surprising, seeing as this was, by no means, a big city.

“You gonna pay for that?” asked the crotchety-looking old man behind the stand. Len glanced at him before putting the paper back. There was nothing there that concerned him. His main focus was finding out how to get back to the _Waverider_ and his team.

 

~x~x~x~

 

They were finally able to get rid of Kronos when Rip pulled the same stunt he had with the time pirates. The bounty hunter was wearing that armor of his so there was no way of knowing whether or not the fall out of the ship had killed him. Rip sincerely hoped the man would back off. Professor Stein and Jax came onto the bridge from a back area of the ship.

“Where's Kronos?” Jax asked.

“Gone. I've dealt with him.” Rip responded, looking around the bridge. “Where's Mr. Snart?” he asked. Jax looked around and shrugged. Stein looked at Rip.

“We haven't seen him. Perhaps Gideon can locate him.”

“Right. Gideon. Locate Mr. Snart.”

“I have been damaged from the firefight with Kronos. However, I can tell you that he is not on this ship.” That shocked everyone aboard.

“What do you mean, he's not on the ship?!” Gideon then pulled up the surveillance footage of the bridge the last time Len was seen. They all stared as they viewed Len's sneaking up on Kronos and subsequent ejection from the ship. “Gideon, what was the time and location where Mr. Snart was left?”

“Due to the damage to my computer, I am unable to tell you that.” Rip sighed in frustration.

“Let's go pick up the others and go from there.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“No!” Rip said sternly as soon as he saw Mick's hulking form behind the others. Mick shot him a dirty look, but it was Sara who spoke up.

“Look, I know how you feel about him, but Kronos had him imprisoned. He may be able to give us some valuable information on the guy.”

“We don't know that Kronos is even still alive. He fell from the ship while it was in flight.” That took the four team members by surprise. Looking around the bridge, Mick noticed something, more like _someone_ , was missing.

“Where's Snart?” he asked gruffly. Rip became slightly nervous.

“Why do you care? He did take you out to kill you.” Mick growled.

“He's my partner. He was never going to kill me, just strand me. And yeah, I'm mad. Gonna knock him across the face when I see him. So, where is he?”

“We don't exactly know.” Stein spoke from behind Rip. The four new arrivals stood, not knowing what to say to that.

“Kronos shoved him off the ship.” Rip took over.

“So, find him!” Mick bellowed.

“Is he dead?” Sara asked what they were all thinking.

“He's not dead. We were grounded at the time. Mr. Rory, it's not that simple. Gideon was damaged during the attack. We have no idea where or when we were when we stopped. Speaking of,” Rip looked to Ray. “Mr. Palmer, will you aid Mr. Jackson with the repairs to the computer?” Ray nodded and moved to follow Jax from the bridge. Everyone was looking morose when Rip's face suddenly lit up.

“Gideon! Search newspapers and online archives for any facial recognition hits. Start with where we were in the '50's and go forward.” he said animatedly.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len was sitting on a stool in a local bar, nursing a glass of whiskey. He had wracked his brain for any way to somehow communicate with the others or find where they were to no avail. The only thing he could to was sit and wait. That's what led him to the bar. He figured he might as well kill some time while he waited. However, when he was finished with his current glass, he was going to leave. The guy to his right was giving him the creeps. He didn't know why, it was just something about him. Right before he finished his glass, there was a commotion to his left. Looking over, saw a daytime drunk getting rather belligerent and the bartender was kicking him out. Turning back to his drink, Len downed it, standing up and throwing some money down on the counter. What he didn't notice was the creepy man had gotten up as well and followed him out.

 

As he was walking down the sidewalk, Len began to feel dizzy. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he attempted to clear his vision. It didn't work. He was confused. He had only had one drink. A warm fog began to wrap itself around his mind and he stumbled. Someone behind him kept him from falling on his face.

“Thanks.” he slurred out. The man just tightened his grip on Len and began walking him down the street. Warning bells began to go off within Len when he saw where they were going. There was a cargo van parked on the curb and they were walking toward it. Something in Len told him to fight the firm grip around him. He began struggling and repeating the word _No_ over and over. In the end, there was nothing he could do in this state and he passed out as soon as he was shoved into the back of the van.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Everyone surrounded the console in the middle of the bridge, anxiously awaiting to see what Gideon found. Mick was lost in his thoughts and jumped slightly, startled, when Gideon spoke.

“I have found some results, however, I am unsure whether or not you want to see it.”

“Of course we do. What did you find?” Rip asked. A moment later, a holographic image of a newspaper appeared above the console. There was a sketch of Len's face there with a disturbing headline.

 

_Latest Victim of the Squaw Creek Killer_

 

They read on, frantically, to see what happened.

 

_This man was seen being forced into a white cargo van yesterday. His identity is unknown, but he is believed to be the latest victim of the Squaw Creek Killer. If you know this man or have seen him, please contact the Ames Sheriff's Department._

 

Everyone was silent. It was, in fact, Gideon who broke it.

“There is another item. I was able to hack into the Sheriff's Department database and came across this. You may not want to see it.” What popped up next was nothing any of them were expecting. Crime scene photos. It was Len. He was laying on the ground in a wooded area by a small river. There was blood everywhere and his blue eyes, which were open, were clouded over. He had been severely beaten, but it was easy to see what had killed him. His throat was slashed, ear to ear, down to the bone. Kendra gagged and ran for a bathroom and Mick let out a guttural growl, slamming his hand down on the console. He turned and began pacing the room, rubbing his hand over his face. Whirling around, he walked up on Rip, sticking a finger in his face.

“You gotta fix this!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Len groaned as he woke up. He tried to rub his head, only to find that his hands were chained above him to the wall behind him. The concrete floor he was sitting on was freezing cold, making a shiver run up his spine. Len jerked at the chains a couple of times, but they wouldn't budge. Hearing a noise from the other side of the room, Len turned his head and instantly regretted it. There was a man standing behind a long metal table. It was what was on the table, however, that made Len want to lose his breakfast. Laying on the table was a very obviously dead man. He was naked and his throat had been slit. To Len's horror, the man behind the table grabbed a chain saw, turning it on. He smiled a sickening smile and began dismembering the body. Len felt dizzy and, at that point, couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned as far over as the chains would allow and promptly vomited. Seeing the movement, the man looked up and smiled evilly at Len.

“You're awake.” he said. “Good.” He moved around the table taking off bloody gloves and apron that Len hadn't even realized he was wearing. The man walked to the front of, what seemed to be a garage. He grabbed a water hose and turned it on, bringing it over. Len also hadn't realized that he had been stripped down to his boxer-briefs until the freezing water hit bare skin. Len spluttered as the water pounded his skin raw. Finally, after he was shivering painfully, the water was turned off.

“Now, you can call me Master. You'll be staying here for a while.” He looked behind him at the body on the table. “Your behavior will determine how long your stay is.” Len scowled and spit water out of his mouth.

“Fuck you!” he growled. Master laughed.

“Feisty, I like it.” Walking to one of the walls, Master grabbed a cattle prod. Keeping it on and aimed at Len, he unchained his hands and grabbed him by the arm, leading him toward a small door at the back of the garage. There was a set of stairs leading down into the ground. Len noticed all of the walls were made of rock. It was like the place was carved right into a mountain. At the foot of the stairs there was a long hallway. There were 'cells' on either side, all with heavy wooden and iron doors. One of the doors was open and Len was shoved into the tiny room. The door was slammed and locked behind him. The small iron window on the door slid open so that Master could speak to him.

“I only have two rules. Be a good boy. And, don't speak or yell for help. There is none coming.” with that, Master left. Len crossed the room and sat on the small dingy bed, putting his head in his hands. There was no way in hell that the team was going to find him now.

 

~x~x~x~

 

“Gideon, what's the date on the newspaper and crime scene photos?” Rip asked. He had been pacing around the console and was beginning to get dizzy.

“August 3rd, 2010 and October 15th, 2010.”

“So, a little over two months.”

“Can't we just go back before he gets abducted?” Mick asked.

“Unfortunately, that won't work. Mr. Snart didn't exist in that time period before he was dropped off. We can assume he wasn't there long before he was abducted. No, we'll have to attempt to go to somewhere within that two month window. With the damage to the ship, I cannot be exact in when we get there. Let's hope it's in time.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

As soon as the ship landed and was cloaked, everyone made their way into the forest and toward the city. Once there, Rip grabbed a newspaper. _September 20 th, 2010_.

“He's been held captive for over a month. Mr. Palmer, you and I are going to head to the Sheriff's Office. You'll be needing this.” He handed Ray an FBI identification badge. “Everyone else, branch out. Ask around. Ms. Lance, stay with Mr. Rory, please.”

“I don't need a babysitter!” Mick said angrily.

“No, you do.” Rip said offhandedly. “You're much more emotionally involved in this case than the rest of us. We've all seen how you handle emotion.” with that, he walked away, Ray in tow.

 

They headed straight for the Sheriff's Office. Once there, they walked in and brandished their fake IDs.

“I'm Agent Johnson and this is Agent Lines. We heard you have a serial killer on the loose. We're here to help.” he told the man at the front desk. The man blinked a minute before picking up the phone and calling the Sheriff. The door to the back offices opened and a large, grim-looking man stepped out.

“I hear you're here to help with our problem.”

“Yes. I believe my colleague and I can provide some much needed assistance.” The Sheriff, Sheriff Johnson, from what his badge said, motioned for them to follow him through the door he had arrived through. When they walked into the work room, the first thing they noticed was a large board at the back. The sketch of Len was hanging at the top, along with crime scene photos from more of the killer's murders.

“How long has the killer been at large?” Rip asked. Sheriff Johnson sighed.

“For about a year, as far as we know. Hell, could be longer, that's just when _we_ became privy to it.”

“How many victims have there been?” Ray asked.

“Thirty-two.” The man answered immediately. He then turned to the board and looked at the sketch of Len. “Thirty-three.” he corrected. “There could be more, though. We know he keeps them for about two months before killing them. He then dismembers the bodies and drops the pieces off in the woods near Squaw Creek. Hence the name.” Walking over to the board, Johnson points to Len's picture. “This is John Doe. Nobody can identify him, but a woman saw him being forced into a white cargo van. We were able to get her to work with a sketch artist.”

“What's her name? We would like to speak with her.” Rip announced.

 

As they were walking to the witnesses house, Ray posed a question.

“In the crime scene photos Gideon showed us, Leonard wasn't dismembered. Why?” Rip looked at his companion.

“Something must have taken him by surprise. Maybe a heat of the moment decision.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

“Let me out!” Len began screaming at the top of his lungs. “Hey!” He kept yelling until he was going hoarse.

“Shh.” came a quiet voice from somewhere down the hall. It wasn't Master's voice. Shocked, Len raced to the door, trying to slide open the little window.

“Hey! Who are you? My name is Leonard Snart.”

“Michael Valdez.” his voice was shaky and quiet. To Len's surprise, however, another voice came quietly from down the hall.

“I'm Jason Alexander.” Then another.

“Ryan Holcomb.” And another.

“Alex Fernman.” Shocked to his core, Len took a step back from the door. There were four other men that this psycho was holding captive. The gravity of the situation finally hit him and he wished nothing more than to be back in 2016 with Mick. Mick. He was never going to see him again. He had hoped that he could go back and pick his partner up after they finished off Savage. Now, Mick would think he had abandoned him for good. Tears began to well up in Len's eyes. He would never have the chance to tell him... Suddenly, the door to his cell slammed open and Master appeared, jolting Len from his thoughts.

“I thought I told you to be quiet!” came the growl. Master pulled a cattle prod from behind his back and turned it on. He then used it to shock Len, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground. While Len was temporarily occupied, Master put down the cattle prod and began beating and kicking him. He smiled gleefully as blood splattered his clothes and Len grunted and groaned. After pummeling the man for a while, Master picked Len's bloody form up and threw him on the bed. Removing his clothes as he went, he walked toward the bed and, once he was nude, climbed on top on Len.

“I'll teach you to be a good boy, yet.” he whispered maliciously in Len's ear. Because of the beating he had taken, Len was unable to do anything to fight back as he was brutally and mercilessly raped. At one point, Master wrapped his large hand around Len's neck as he thrust into him over and over. Tears were streaming down Len's face and he was struggling to breathe. He finally blacked out, the last thought on his mind that he wished he could see Mick one last time before he died.

 


	4. Chapter 4

After talking to some locals who claim to have seen a mysterious white van head into the woods to the east of the town, Mick and Sara went back to the designated meet-up spot where they saw Jax, Stein, and Kendra sitting at a park table.

“Anything?” Sara asked. Kendra shook her head sadly.

“Nothing. You?”

“Yeah, we found out about a van that people have seen going into the woods. Could be something.”

“Better be something. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass when I see him!” Mick growled. He felt utterly helpless. There was nothing he could do for Len, nothing at all. Sure, he had been mad at him for stranding him, but Mick had always known Len was coming back. He knew he wouldn't leave him. But, this... This put things into perspective. There was no way he was going to hold anything against his partner after this. He could only imagine what Len was going through at the hands of that psycho. Mick couldn't get the images of those crime scene photos out of his head. Seeing Len like that... It made him sick. He wanted nothing more to hold Len, feel his beating heart against him. He'd be damned if he was going to sit idly by and allow anything to happen to the most important person in his life.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Ray and Rip were sitting in the living room of a small, quaint house. An elderly woman was sitting across from them and they were getting ready to ask her some important questions.

“What exactly did you see, Mrs. Cartson?” Mrs. Cartson regarded them for a moment before setting her tea on the table in front of her.

“There was a smarmy-looking man. He followed the young man I had sketched out of a bar. The young man looked to have been drugged, he was very unsteady on his feet, but didn't smell of alcohol when he passed me. He almost fell and the creepy man helped him regain his footing before dragging him to a van that was parked on the side of the street. As he was pushing the young man in, I could hear him telling him no. That's when I called the police.”

“Anything else?” Mrs. Cartson shook her head.

“Unfortunately, that's all. I do hope you find your friend.” This took Rip and Ray by surprise. They both gaped for a moment before Ray spoke.

“What?”

“In my old age, I can tell a real cop from a fake. You boys aren't cops. You would have showed up sooner, but this case means something to you. You know the young man who's missing.” she paused for a moment, taking a drink of her tea. “I hope you find him.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Rip and Ray made it to the meet-up spot, the air was morose. It didn't look like things were going well.

“Did any of you find anything out?” Rip asked as he approached the table. It was Mick who answered.

“Just that a white van has been seen in the woods.”

“That's excellent!” Rip brightened up. “That's what the witness said that Mr. Snart was forced in to. Where was it seen in relation to the town?”

“East.” Sara said. “Do you really think it's the same one?”

“It has to be.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len had been laying on the small bed for the past several hours. The days were blurring together and there was no way to tell time. He had been here for a while, though. So long that one of the other prisoners had been murdered. He had heard it happen. Heard the screaming and pleading, then the gurgling and gasping. He had been raped several times since the first. He was raped more often than he was fed. He had become weak and lost a lot of weight. He was constantly freezing and shivering. It was hell and he had lost hope of ever being rescued, of seeing Mick again. He had come to a decision, though. He wasn't going to just roll over and die. When the time came, he would fight for his life. And, it looked like it would come soon. It seemed like Master was becoming less and less entertained by him. He knew very well what that meant. His days were numbered. What he had going in his favor, however, was that it seemed that Master had begun to underestimate him.

 

That evening, Master unlocked the door to his cell and entered. He walked over to the bed and proceeded to tie Len's hands up in front of him. Len didn't struggle, just allowed himself to be restrained.

“We're taking a little trip.” Master said, jerking Len to his feet. Wearing only his underwear, Len was forced from the room and up the stairs, into the garage. Finally seeing his chance, Len waited for the right moment. When the garage door opened, Len squinted at the painfully bright light. Being led to the van in the driveway of, looking back over his shoulder, Len saw, a small house, he found his opportunity. As Master was unlocking the van door, Len formed his hands into fists and raised them up, bringing his bound hands down _hard_ on Master's head. The man dropped and Len turned and ran, sticks and rocks digging into his bare feet.

 

~x~x~x~

 

“Alright, everyone split up. We'll search the entire expanse of forest if we have to.” Rip instructed. Everyone separated and went their own way, looking through the woods for their teammate.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len ran as fast as he could, breath coming in pants as his malnourished form struggled to stay ahead of the man that he could now hear behind him. He stumbled, but was able to stay on his feet and keep running. Len could feel the blood rushing to his head and hear his heart pounding in his ears. This was it. This was the end of his ordeal. He either escaped or he died. After running for, what seemed like, forever, Len's foot got caught on a tree root and he fell to the ground. He scrambled to get up, but was unable to before he felt the weight of another person on his back. He fought and fought, but was unable to get free. Master turned him over and pulled out a large knife, putting it to Len's throat. Len struggled, able to get his hands between the knife and his throat. Suddenly, he heard a voice that made time stand still.

“Hey jackass! Get up, nice and slow, or I'll roast you.” came the deep voice. Len grinned, but Master swore. Suddenly, he lunged up, spinning around, pulling Len against him and pressing the knife into his throat hard enough that it drew blood. When Len's blue eyes fell on Mick, he was instantly in tears. So much relief washed through him. After the hell he'd been through, just seeing his partner was enough to break him.

“Shut up!” Master barked, pressing the knife even harder into Len's throat. Mick growled low in his throat.

“Let him go!” he ordered. Master just laughed, breath ghosting over Len's ear, making him shiver in disgust.

“Or what?” Master taunted.

“Or this.” came a voice from behind him just as a gun discharged and Len felt the warmth of blood splatter the back of his head. Len didn't even turn to see who had shot the vile man, he just made a beeline for Mick as Master's body fell to the ground. Throwing himself at the larger man, Len hooked his still bound arms around Mick's neck and held himself against the warmth and familiarity of the man. He finally completely broke down, sobbing into Mick's shoulder as the other man held him tight. Sara came from out of nowhere and worked on cutting the binds around Len's wrists loose and, once he was free, Mick picked him up bridal style.

“Wait.” Len started. Everyone stopped, the entire team, Len realized. “There are more victims being held captive.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. The past few days haven't been very good for me. I wanted to get something out for you guys, though.

The team sat around the bed that Len was occupying in the med bay on the ship. They had freed the other three men and dropped them off at the local hospital before returning to the _Waverider_. Len was so upset and didn't want to be checked over so Gideon administered a sedative. Len had been checked over, bones set, and given medication. Everyone was just waiting for him to wake up so they could see how this was going to affect him, psychologically. Mick was occupying the seat right next to Len and was grasping his hand, uncaring of what the others thought. He had almost lost him, he didn't care what _anyone_ thought about him showing these kinds of emotions.

“I should drop you off in the Stone Age.” Rip spoke up from where he sat across the room. Mick just stared at the man. “I should, but I'm not. For him.” he said, nodding at Len. “He needs you now, more than ever. Even I can see that. But, if you make one more wrong move, I will _personally_ kill you.”

“You don't gotta worry about that.” Mick grumbled. It was true. He had learned his lesson the first time. When he thought about not seeing Len again, after being imprisoned by Kronos, he couldn't bear the idea.

“Any idea how we're going to handle this after he wakes up?” Sara asked what everyone was thinking.

“Everyone responds to trauma differently.” Stein said. “We'll have to wait to see what that reaction is going to be.” Not a moment later, Len groaned, eyes fluttering open. He squinted at the bright light and tried to sit up. Mick gently pushed him back down, so he wouldn't hurt himself. This, however, had the opposite effect. Len's entire body jolted. He began to struggle against the arm holding him down. Realizing what was happening, Sara stepped forward and gently touched Len's face.

“Shhh. Hey, it's okay. You're back on the _Waverider_. Calm down.” she spoke softly. This got Len's attention and his eyes wildly roved the room. When they landed on Mick, all of the energy seemed to drain from his body. He fell back against the bed and just lay there for a moment, closing his eyes. His body began to shake with sobs that he was holding in. Tears leaked from tightly closed eyes. Mick stroked Len's hand, still held in his larger one, with his thumb.

 

~x~x~x~

 

After a while, everyone eventually left Len alone. Well, everyone except Mick, who stayed with him into the night. Len hadn't said anything while the others were there and still didn't say anything after they left. Mick just sat there, not pushing him to talk, holding his hand. He figured he would let him in when he was ready. That's just how Len was. He would internalize things and needed space before talking about what was bothering him. Mick just had to give him time. He was prepared to wait however long Len needed. What he had been through... Mick couldn't even imagine. It was a miracle that Len was even still alive. If they had been a few minutes later, he would be dead. That thought made Mick tighten his grip on the hand in his. Len's blue eyes shifted so that he could look at his partner.

“Sorry.” Mick apologized, loosening his grip.

“It's okay.” Len whispered, tightening his own grip on Mick's hand.

“It's good to hear your voice.” This caused Len to turn his lips up in a tiny smile.

“Same.” Len readjusted himself so that he was on his side, facing Mick. “I missed you.” he admitted. Mick looked stunned for a moment before he answered.

“I missed you, too. You ever do that again, though, I won't be held accountable for what I'll do.” Len's smile grew.

“Understood.”

 


End file.
